Former Waldorf Now A Bass
by elizabethjstb
Summary: B/C find out the inner depth of New Yorks Princess and New Yorks Playboy, will they end up living happily ever after without GossipGirl? oh and some N/S
1. Welcome Home Mr Bass

_Chuck and Blair._

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gossip Girl :( the CW and Josh Shwartz and Cecily von Ziegesar, but if i did i'd make Ed Westwick all mine HAPPY READING _

"I'm Home!! Blair??" Chuck yelled out, he dropped his briefcase down on the coffee table, "Daddy's HOME DADDYS HOME!" squealed a three year old; she was the apple of her dad's eye. Blair heard her daughter run down the corridor, Blair and Chuck and their daughter lived in an apartment in the upper area of New York City. With Blair yelling out, "Audrey Ray Bass you're supposed to be in bed" Audrey giggled, as Chuck loosened his tie and picked his daughter up.

"How was work?" Blair asked as she made her way over to Chuck, "Fatigued work meeting went longer than usual, I have a meeting early tomorrow morning oh and I'll be gone for breakfast, Brunch meeting with Nathanial oh and how was your day?" Blair smiled and said, "Aww poor baby, yeah good me and Serena went shopping, I bought you a present and Audrey is starting to find out she really does like peas and dinner is in the fridge"

Chuck smiled and said, "Ah ok and I think this little girl belongs to her mommy" Blair held, Audrey smiled and said, "Night Night Daddy" as she blew a kiss to her father, Chuck cooed, at his baby daughter" as Blair walked down the hall, and opened their daughters door, and put their daughter to bed.

"Night Audrey, see you in the morning baby" Blair cooed, to her daughter, as she pulled the crib up, she turned to nightlight on and kept the door open at a small section, so their would be a little more small amount of light for Audrey. Blair went down the hall and walked into the lounge room, she saw her husband of five years, Blair and Chuck were 23, and they had gotten married, straight after senior year of school.

With Chuck, being accepted into NYU, and turning down Yale, he worked part time in his fathers firm. With Serena whisked off to Harvard Law, she did practice law, she realised it wasn't her it reminded her too much of Dan, who left to become a lawyer while Serena discovered her true passion for being a editor for Cosmopolitan magazine, while Blair was a trophy wife, she was always seen at the hot events, seen wearing the very best couture. Being the envy of several women, she was lucky enough to have sex with Chuck Bass.

_GG here; well B&N were spotted last night at the Madison square garden, watching a local game, and spotted getting off a plane at the airport was D is trouble coming back? And well lets say poor little B was seen by herself with her daughter at a local park? We for sure don't feel sorry for B, after all her husband is the notorious C. Anyway anymore gossip? _

_-GossipGirl xoxo._

_Well? End of Chapter 1, and i might make it out that somone they know is Gossip Girl, Hopefully bit more S&N soonish :)_

_Love L_

_xo_


	2. Crazy For Eachother

_Okay heres chapter 2 :) enjoy i wrote like the first, 5 chapters in about 3 days instead of finishing my book report eep. ENJOY _

"STUPID BITCH!" groaned Blair, as she read Gossip Girl's column, how can somebody that scheming have a column in the New York Post. Blair cuddled up on the couch next to Chuck, as he was eating his dinner and watching the news. "I Love you Mr Bass" Blair said, as she rested her head on his lap, "Aw and how was your day Mrs. Chuck Bass?" Blair smiled and said, "Good, I'm just bit exhausted, the gym was sore and I got you a present" Chuck raised an eyebrow and said, "And what type of present Mrs Bass?" Blair smiled and said, "Oh nothing you said you're too tired, I guess it will have to wait till tomorrow"

Chuck picked Blair up and carried her into the bedroom, she bit her lip and said, and "Ok fine you can have it now close your eyes and relax" Blair went into their bathroom suite. And got out of her clothes she was wearing, she was wearing underneath a black corset, teamed with high heels and black silk stockings; she also wore a matching black g-string.

Blair took her hair out and applied a bit more red lipstick, she knew Chuck deserved this and they hadn't been connecting lately. Chuck called out, "You ready??" Blair said, "Yeah I just got your present" Blair did a sultry walk out to their bedroom, Chuck's mouth dropped, "Oh god I miss seeing you all hot like this" Blair giggled like a school girl and said, "Might want to lock the door" Chuck got up and closed the door with his foot.

Blair and Chuck lay on the bed, their night of passion had begun, with Blair leaving her lipstick mark all over Chucks face, the both of them were getting hotter and hotter, with Blair kicking off her shoes, and she had also taken the stockings off. With her and Chuck's body grinding in the heat, Chuck moved his lips slowly down, Blair's body.

With Blair moving forward down to Chuck's bellybutton, as she kissed his bellybutton, she moved her head down further, she couldn't resist. Chuck groaned, "Blair, your killing me here" Blair laughed and said, "No I'm putting you in heaven" Chuck said, "Blair, You know you tempt me" Blair said, "Proud of it babe, you know you tempt me" as Blair licked her lips and massaged his knight. "Oh Blair come on babe I think it's my go" as Blair moved up.

Blair lay on the bed with Chuck continuously kissing her, "Oh come on Chuck this is temptation isn't it?" Chuck smiled with a smirk and said, "But of course Blair" as Blair decided to enjoy the hot racy sex with her husband.

Blair held tightly onto the bedpost as she was in pure ecstasy at this moment, she softly said, "Chuck, Chuck what about protection?" Chuck chuckled, "Blair it's fine were married and were not the kids that made out in the back of my fathers limousine" Blair sighed in relief, as she nibbled on the back of his ear, she always knew Chuck felt instantly weak, whenever she did that movement.

That night was heaven for Blair and Chuck, he had worn her out once again, and this was the only time they could really connect, with one another. As they laid in bed, together Blair held her arms around Chuck's naked body, she slowly felt his arms tensing, Blair smiled, and said, "You know I love you Chuck Bass"

Chuck smiled at Blair, Then suddenly the moment was killed by the ringing of Chuck's phone, "God Chuck turn it off its killing the mood "sulked Blair, Chuck said, "Hold on It will be quick" Blair suddenly got up and put her dressing gown on, and said, "If I'm not going to get attention off you I'll go and see if our daughter wants some attention"


	3. The Phone Call

_**Chapter 3, whose called? enjoy reviews keep them coming**_

"Come on Blair don't be like that" Chuck said, as he took the call, "Hello?" The other end said, "Charles, my friend its time we'd have another chat" Chuck smiled, at the voice and said, "Nathanial I'm a little busy, meeting with Blair, but some fresh air before the brunch meeting"

Nate smiled and said, "Oh I see, the sex meeting, yes if she lets you go what about those marks on your back?" Chuck smirked and said, "Funny, Nathanial, yes those marks lets just say they'll be on her back also" Nate, chuckled and said, "Anyway I'll see you in two hours bye Charles" as Chuck ended the call.

"Blaaaaaair! Hurry up" Chuck yelled, as Blair sat in her daughter's room looking at their daughter sleeping blissfully, Blair wanted her daughter to have a younger sibling she remembered growing up and achingly wanting a sibling. With her growing up having Serena as her older sister, who was like an older sister model.

Blair got up and stroked her daughters face, and then closed the door and walked back into her bedroom, "Who was that?" Blair asked, Chuck smiled and said, "You're so beautiful and Nathanial" Blair smiled and said, "Aw, thank you very much"

Blair crawled back into bed, with the blankets all wrapped up around her body, she was freezing, she slowly went to sleep, as she heard Chuck snoring, she knew he would be awake within the next hour, getting ready for work and leaving.

An hour later, the alarm blared in her ears, she groaned, "Sorry" grimaced Chuck, Blair groaned and fell back to sleep. Chuck was getting ready for work with his usual coloured shirt and tie, with his black suit. He went into Eve's room, and kissed his daughter on the cheek. And left

"Charles, good to see you" Nate said, as he went over to shake his hand, as the two of them sat down and showed spread sheets and drunk coffee, "So, Nathanial how is the wife" chuck asked, Nate, "She's good, been with Blair over the past week" Nate smirked and said, "How was your night?" Chuck chuckled and said, "Quite good, Blair surprised me with Lingerie" Nate smirked and said, "That explains it all" as the two of them spent the morning discussing, business equality and their wives.


	4. 2 Months Later

**A/N: Story Picks up 2 months, Later with Blair and Chuck, yeah i will do some N/S love those two together anyway enjoy my story and _NO i don't own GossipGirl wish i did_**

Two months later, Blair was in a fury, as she was rummaging through her wardrobe, she was late for brunch with Jenny and Serena, with her finally finding her pair of her purple Charles Davids pumps and she was wearing a Diane Von Futtesnberg coat with a pair of Charles Davids and a prada tote, with a Gucci pinafore. She smiled at herself, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door, "Blair come on this is the third time this morning you have hogged the bathroom, don't let me count how many times this week" Chuck complained.

Blair was feeling nauseated, she reapplied her lipstick, and she was ready, she just needed to call the concierge desk and tell them that she was ready and her car would be their to take her for her breakfast. Blair walked out of the bathroom, and opened the door their was Chuck standing their eagerly waiting to use the bathroom, "Here you go a nice bagel" Chuck said as he handed her the bagel, Blair turned green and said, "No thanks" and shut the bathroom door again.

Blair was retching over the toilet, she had been feeling sick for the past month, she eventually got up and drunk some water, ugh she hated drinking water after throwing up it gave her mouth a disgusting aftertaste.

She then got out her sidekick, and called the concierge desk and they organized her car for the day, Blair then emerged from the bathroom, "Finally Blair" Chuck said, Blair rolled her eyes and said, "WELL SORRY MR BASS your not the only one who needs to use the bathroom!" she fired back at him, Chuck looked at her and said, "Somebody ran out of happy pills today I think" with the sarcasm in his voice,

Blair said, to him, "Cut out the sarcasm for once Charles you think your so smart don't you" Chuck bit his lip and said, "Of course Blair, I think somebody is ovulating" Blair couldn't believe what her husband said, "That IS none of your business Charles!" Chuck only got called Charles by Blair and his father, but the times Blair said it she was obviously pissed off with him. "Anyway THE BATHROOM is yours now I'm off and remember Nancy's pay check is on the coffee table and THAT'S ALL!" Screeched Blair Warldof-Almost Archibald Bass.

Blair stormed down the stairs and slammed the door shut, "_Fuck_" Chuck uttered under his breath, he had blown it big time with Blair, they had been constantly fighting for the past month, and maybe this was the final straw. Blair stormed out of the apartment into the town car, she thought of all the things she said to Chuck, he deserved them, Blair thought, as she put on her sunglasses, for today she wasn't Blair Bass, she was Audrey Hepburn. She needed to be full of composure and be not thinking of chuck

_Heyy Guys GG here, well just saw N leave for work and lets say I think Ms. S is sporting the bump, is she on bump watch? Also Mini Humphreys that's right J has a new beau on her arm, is this one for real? Or another boyfriend oh and speaking for real what about B & C, B was spotted leaving her and C Upper New York Penthouse, with fire in her eyes. Is C New Yorks Notorious Playboy back on the market?_

_Anyway this is GossipGirl over and out_

_Xoxo _


	5. Mimosas and Apologies

_Heyy, Thank you for those reviews, I went to work today and shopped my little gossip girl and bought some very Blair esque clothing, well heres the next chapter I'll try to update soonish again as I am sick and stressed with assignments and shiz ___

Blair sat patiently in the backseat of her car, with her personal driver, driving her to Tiffany and Co's for breakfast, Blair sipped her caramel macchiato, she had her blackberry in her hand, she messaged Serena, "_S, I'll be their in 5 minutes hows Nate? Love B_" She knew she was late, and she felt still sick and upset about her fight with Chuck.

As she finished off her caramel macchiato she disposed of her cup, "Mrs Bass you're here" her driver said to her, "Thanks" as her driver Angus, opened the door for her, she stepped out, their was her two closest friends, Jenny Humphreys and Serena Van Der Woodsen-Archibald as Angus said to Serena, "I'll pick you up in three hours ms" Blair smiled and mouthed thank you, she opened her Prada tote and handed him four fifty dollar notes, "Go on and spoil yourself" He smiled and said, "Thank you Mrs Bass" , he hopped back into the car and drove off.

"Blair you're here!" smiled Serena, as she wore a clingy Chanel dress and Manolo Blahnik heels. The three of them walked into the restaurant near Tiffany and Co, Jenny wore a simple but tasteful sundress she had made herself.

As the three girls sat down, a waiter came around and said, "Anything to drink Ladies?" Jenny and Serena both shook their heads, "And you miss?" the waiter asked Blair, Blair said, "I'll have a Bloody Mary and a mimosa oh and some Evian thank you" Serena looked at her best friend with disbelief and said, "It's only eight thirty in the morning, little early B" Jenny looked blankly and said, "Yeah, I agree"

Blair said, "I've had a rough morning first I couldn't find my shoes then I had a fight with Charles" Serena suddenly realised she had gotten in a fight with Chuck and the only time he was called Charles, was when he was in her bad books. The three of them all ordered, breakfast Blair ordered a Spanish omelette with a salad; Serena ordered waffles on the side of maple syrup. Jenny had French toast with hash browns.

By the time they had their meals, Blair said, "Oh and I think I'm pregnant" Jenny and Serena dropped their forks and said, "What?!" Blair nodded meekly, and said, "Yeah anyways I should go I have things to do places to be" Serena stood up and said, "Blair you cannot run away any more like you're a child and you tell us you think your something then leave! Then let me tell you something yes Nate and I are expecting our first child and you don't see me running away to hide it!"

Blair turned away and said, "Well congratulations S, I cannot be here I need to go home and find out if I am then I'll let you know okay? Bye Jenny" as Blair walked off. She couldn't deal with this feud with Serena, let alone the feud with Chuck.

"Everything okay Mrs. Bass?" Angus asked her, she gave him a half smile and said, "Just great" he had been waiting for her the whole time, she loved him like a father, he was always their for Blair, Chuck and Audrey. Blair hopped into the back of the car and put her sunglasses back on to cover, her tears showing.

The tears rolled one by one down her cheek, it felt like the whole word was crashing down, Blair yelled out, "Can you please stop over near this corner shop I forgot to buy something" Angus smiled and said, "Sure Blair" as he turned into the corner and parked the vechicle. Blair got out of the car, Blair walked into a little pharmacy, and bought a home pregnancy test, "11.50 thanks" Blair handed the girl a twenty, and walked out. She walked back to the car.

She headed home, she smiled again at Angus and said, "Thank you for the ride" as she walked into the apartments, she took the lift up to, her and Chuck's penthouse apartment. She unlocked the door. She opened the door, and then closed it, the red light on the answering machine was flashing, she pressed down on the messages button, "Message 1 received at 8.59am. _Hey Blair its Chuck just calling to say I'm sorry and I love you and I'll be home around 1.30ish hopefully and I'll be picking Audrey up on the way home love you". _

Blair smiled, he was so sweet, when he wanted too be forgiven, and he had. "Message 2 received at 11.32am. _Blair, listen I'm so sorry about our misleading argument, I still love you B you're my best friend ok? How about me, you, Nate and Chuck all go out for dinner tonight? Bring Audrey also love you B, bye" _


	6. The Truth

Blair held the brown paper bag, inside was the pregnancy tester, she took a deep breath and finally opened the pregnancy tester, she read the instructions quickly then tossed them into the bin, she went into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and five minutes later, Blair got up and went over to the countertop of their bathroom, their it was it was a positive test, she was pregnant, Blair suddenly just burst into tears, with the over joying feeling of having a second child and a sibling for Audrey.

Audrey was named after Blair's favourite actress, Audrey Hepburn. Blair quickly disposed of the pregnancy tester, she heard the door open, "Mommy is mommy home daddy??" she heard Audrey, call out, "Yep Mommy's in the kitchen, sweetie" Chuck was home early, Blair liked it when he was home early from work.

Chuck came into the kitchen with Audrey, grasping onto her fathers leg, Chuck smiled and said, "So you have forgiven me yet?" Blair smiled and said, "You know I cannot stay mad at you" he smiled and said, "Well I bought you this" he pulled out of his breast pocket, inside was the new Tiffany's necklace, Blair's mouth dropped and said, "How did you know I wanted this?" Chuck smiled and said, "I overheard you conversing with Eleanor and thought what better way to cheer you up" Blair smiled and said, "It's beautiful it really is" as Chuck fastened it.

She had felt like the luckiest girl in the world, getting the new Tiffany's necklace, off her husband. Her and Serena had resolved their fight, now all she had to do was tell him, She slowly let go of his hand and said, "Chuck can we talk?" he smiled and said, "Sure" as Blair walked down the hall into there living room, Audrey was sitting on the floor having a tea-party with her three dolls, Blair sat next to Chuck

"Chuck, I'm pregnant" Blair said, he looked at her and said, "Wow, I cannot believe it were going to have another baby?!" he could barely contain his excitement, he was excited, he couldn't believe he was going to be a daddy. Blair smiled at him and said, "I love you, know that? And Serena called at said, do you want to meet Nate and her for dinner?" Chuck smiled and said, "Sure you know I love you and I'll call Nathanial"

_Hey guys, GossipGirl here, B & S were spotted having lunch near Tiffany and Co's, while C was seen spotted grabbing some "fresh air" and N has been seen hanging around Central Park, with S. Oh and for you guys, a party is coming up and gossipgirl loves party. Let me know anymore details_

_Gossip Girl XoXo _

End of Chapter, well if you want me to keep adding to the story, click the little review button, for more 

Xx


	7. Mistaken Thoughts

_Its Chapter 7, Yeah i have wrote alot in the past few days, been watching alotta gossipgirl and might i add, Ed Westwick sorry i've claimed him :p i want my own Chuck Bass mixed with Dan Humphrey and Nathanial Archibald :) anyway enjoy and remember_ **REVIEW**

"Chuck?? Have you seen my Christian Dior shoes?" Chuck said, "No you're not wearing those!" Blair pouted at her husband and said, "Why??" Chuck said, "Their too high for a pregnant wife" Blair mouthed, "I Hate You" Chuck laughed and said, "Oh I love it when Blair speaks racy" Blair joked to him, "You love it when I don't talk and wearing minimal amounts of clothing" Chuck took a drink from his class of scotch and said, "Indeed I do Mrs.Bass" as he kissed her, she had to admit all the things they had been through he was still an amazing kisser and husband.

Blair found another pair of shoes to wear, she loved them, she thought back to the time she first wore them, it was that night, that her and Chuck made out in the back of his father's limo, he wasn't sure neither was she.

"Chuck I am nearly ready ive done my makeup I just have to put my dress on and well I'll get Audrey ready ok?" Blair said smiling, Chuck said, "Okay you sure?" he sounded very protective and sensitive.

Blair walked down the hall and headed into her daughters room, she spent about an hour and half getting her daughter ready, Blair then went back into her bedroom, she pulled the dress out of her wardrobe, Chuck came up behind her and started nibbling on her neck, "Come on we have ten minutes before we leave" Blair laughed and said, "Come on Chuck, I know you your always so horny babe" as she turned around and kissed him fervently, Chuck smiled and said, "So true, Blair"

Meanwhile, at the Archibald penthouse, Serena was in the bathroom reapplying her lip gloss for the third time, Nate came into the bathroom and said, "You look gorgeous don't you" he smiled, Blair tossed her hair and said, "Yeah you look pretty good too", Nate ran the same old product through his hair, he'd been using the same brand since he was in kindergarten.

"Serena, I'm heading out for a smoke, want to join me?" Nate asked suggestively, Blair said, with her voice sounding low, "I wish you would quit, but It's not my say" as Nate fumbled through his pockets, he remembered the times him and chuck would sit and have some "Fresh air" when they were younger, especially when Bart Bass, was away on business. That meant Chuck would often be staying in the penthouse alone with the company of several workers.

Nate put the smoke put back in his pocket, and watched his wife of four years get ready, "Nathanial? Don't you have something better to do?" Serena said, chuckling he said, "No fine I'll call and get the car Serena are you trying to mock Chuck?" Serena poked out her tongue and said, "Looks like it"

Serena was excited, as she had gotten a call off Blair apologised, they were after all best friends, nothing to could get between them, except for the incident with the wedding, the year before Serena left for boarding school, Chuck still liked to mention that to her from time to time. Even though Serena and Chuck were close, they still tended to stir each other up.

"Naaaaate were going to be late" Serena said smiling, Nate said, "And you're so sure of this because?" Serena said, "Because maybe I cannot find the right shoes!" Nate rolled his eyes and said, "What about these ones? As he picked up a pair of patent purple shoes, Serena shook her head and said, "Don't go with the outfit, then she went over to her closet and smiled, she found a pair of Marc Jacobs, they were gold strappy heels.

Nate said, "Fine I give up and nobody will be looking at your feet Serena!" Serena bit her lip and said, "Yes Blair will! And hows bout that smoke?" she said laughing, Nate chuckled and said, "You read my mind" as Nate wrapped his hand around Serena's waist. Serena felt his arm tensing, he was nervous to see Blair. He barely saw Blair; he wondered would the old feelings come rushing back to him.

Nate and Serena hopped into the limo, inside already was Audrey Dressed in Eleanor originals, while Blair was dressed in a Black cocktail dress, with a pair of silver heels, Blair looked flawless, while Chuck. Had a black suit on with a stripped business shirt and bow tie, and his signature scarf, "Nathanial, Serena good to see you" Chuck said while sipping on a glass of scotch, "Champange S?"

Serena shook her head and said, "B I cannot drink I'm pregnant remember?" Blair rolled her eyes and said, "Didn't stop me drinking when I was pregnant with Audrey and please your barely even showing" Serena screwed up her face and said, "Fine B, one small glass" Blair gave her a small glass of champagne. Nate had a glass of scotch, as they all had their toast, Blair said, "Oh and by the way I'm pregnant" Serena said, "Wow so its official?" Blair nodded.

The four of them got to the restaurant, with the girls getting seated, and dropping Audrey off at the crèche inside, Audrey was very much like her mother, but she was also a Bass at heart, whenever she pouted, it reminded Blair strongly of her husband.

"Ladies? Anything to drink?" asked Chuck, with his pure Bass charm in his voice, Blair said, "A soda water with lemon S?" Serena said, "Just a iced tea Chuck" as Nate and Chuck walked up to the bar, Chuck saw a busty blonde he winked at her, she licked her lips and said, "Cute" Chuck used his charm and said, "You talking about yourself or your two friends?" She giggled and said, "You"

Chuck extended a hand and said, "Charles Bass, but you can call me Chuck" She smiled and said, "So your Bartholem Bass's son?" He smiled and said, "Yeah and you are?" , "Nicole Walters so your basicially up easts prince?" Chuck smirked and said, "Looks like it" Nate stood their watching his best friend chat up some unknown female.

"So next time your lonely give me a call" she whispered in his ear, placing her number in his breast pocket.

_GossipGirl; Here spotted S&B having a dinner, but where is C & N? no were to be seen, anyway little J is spotted out and about at the nightclubs, and what is up with D? stay tuned you know you love me GossipGirl xoxo _

_A/N muahah end of chapter leaving it on a shock and gasp, will Chuck return to his old ways? Will Serena and Blair become best friends for life like they used too?, Will Nate ever give up the habit well review and review yaay my birthday is on the 21__st__ ._


	8. Dinner and Appointments

_Chapter 8, Updated FINALLY yeah I know its been hard at home and shiz ):_

As Nicole walked away, Chuck smirked, Nate got the girls drinks while Chuck took his and Nathanial's drinks back to the table, and Serena and Blair were sitting and talking about the new shoes they saw in Bergdorf's. Serena smiled at Nate and mouthed, "I Love You So Much" Blair was too busy scanning through the menu. So was Chuck as they sat opposite each other.

With Chuck flicking through the menu, Blair decided on something but pulled the menu down low enough to mouth things to Chuck.

Blair swivelled her tongue around he winked, Serena turned and looked, the two of them looked just as a guilty as a bunch of school kids. The waiter came around and said, "And you'll be having?" Serena who was so skinny ordered a rocket and pear salad, while Nathanial ordered a fillet of fish with a green salad, Chuck ordered, a Steak with salad, while Blair ordered a chicken dish, which none of them had heard of except Chuck.

The four of them discussed, their times and soon it was called a night, half past nine was an early night for the Bass's usually they were always ready to be come home at four, with Chuck being a father/ womanizer he thought it was hard work, the four of them gathered in the limo with Audrey asleep in her fathers arms.

Audrey was a little cherub and spent most of her time at Eleanor's, with her playing with all the materials and going through her mothers old clothes. They never seemed to age, like Blair, she had the soul of an adult but the look of a sixteen year cold's skin.

The Basses got home, Chuck put Audrey to bed, and he walked into his and Blair's bedroom, Blair was in their removing her makeup, she smiled and said, "She's asleep?" "Dead to the world" Chuck said, as he got into his silk pyjamas, there was just something so sexy about Chuck Bass's pyjamas.

Blair smiled at her husband, as she looked at all the photos, their was one that made Blair smile so hard, it was taken at an annual St Judes and Constance Billard School for Girls,event with the two of them looking so in love. With Chuck in a buisness suit, with Blair and Chuck looking serene, with Blair looking at him with the twinkle in both their eyes, they could tell they were in love.

Another photo showed the two of them on their wedding night dancing, it was just a week before, Blair was worried, she didn't think she could marry Chuck, after the years he betrayed her. But she finally came to her senses and realised she really did love him. With her seeing his flaws, she realised they were who he was.

Blair had a collection of photos of her daughter and husband on her dresser, Blair always loved photography, especially when she was at school. Blair took her hair out and brushed it, Chuck came out of the bathroom, and smiled and said, "There is just something just so sexy about my wife wearing that little slip" Blair smiled and said, "Yeah you couldn't keep your hands off me after victrola" Chuck curled his upper lip up and said, "Yeah you know it Blair"

With Blair getting into bed and reading her novel, she sighed she was tired, Chuck crawled into bed and said, "So what are we up too tomorrow?" Blair put her novel away and said, "Well I'm going to a appointment with the gynacologist in the morning and then I'm going shopping with Audrey and maybe seeing Jenny tomorrow" Chuck looked at her and said, "Want me to come?" Blair smiled and said, "Love you too come to the appointment but the rest you can go to work and earn us money" she said blowing a rasberry.

The next day Blair, Chuck and Audrey were all at the office, with Audrey playing with the dollhouse Blair sat there nervously awaiting, she wasn't to sure about the appointment. "Bass, Blair?" a frail old nurse called, Blair put the magazine aside and walked in with Chuck holding Audrey,

"So Mrs Bass your along twelve weeks?" the nurse qeuried, Blair nodded, the nurse said, "Come along dear, you need to get changed into a robe then the gynacologist will see you, with your husband and daughter will wait for you okay?" Chuck and Audrey walked with the nurse into a small office.

As Blair put on a medical robe, she wrinkled her nose at the site of it, she put it on. And then walked through into the office. There was the nurse and the gynacologist she been seeing since she was sixteen, she went to see her when she had her pregnancy scare, her pregnancy with Audrey, and now her pregnancy with baby number two.

"Blair, so good to see you, Nice to see you also Chuck, oh and hello Audrey" Doctor Beardsley said, Audrey beamed and giggled, Blair laid on the chair type lounge. "So your about 12 weeks I presume?" Blair nodded.

Doctor Beardsley set up the ultrasound machine, she said, "So is there any qeuries or problems you'd like to ask?" Blair shook her head, "Just letting you know this is a little cold" Doctor Beardsley commented, she put on the gel on Blair's stomach, Blair winced and said, "Yeah its cold" Chuck looked at his daughter, she had her fathers eyes and her mouths nose, she was cute as a button, "Audrey? What do you want to name the baby?" Chuck asked his daughter, "BLOSSOM!" she said giggling, Chuck looked at his daughter and then his wife,

Blair shrugged and said, "She's been watching the power puff girls I know this one is going to be another girl" Chuck said, "How do you know?" Blair said, "A mother always knows, but who knows it could be a boy" Chuck said, "Oh yes just what we need another bass womanising and being the town sl uu" "Charles language!" Blair said laughing, "Ok here is your baby" Doctor Beardsley said smiling, and Blair smiled and said, "Wow that's our baby Chuck a baby!" Chuck smiled and said, "Incredible isn't it Audrey?" he lifted Audrey up and showed her the baby on the screen, a smile formed.

Doctor Beardsley moved the wand around, and smiled and said, "There is Baby's left foot and well I'll clean your stomach up and then we'll see each other in another four weeks?" Blair smiled and said, "Thanks" Doctor Beardsley, shut the machine down and said, "I'll take some photos then meet you back in the office?"

Blair got out of the medical robe and sighed, she had been feeling very nostalgic lately. This period of the pregnancy was very emotional for Blair. Audrey sat on Chucks lap as they waited in the office with Doctor Beardsley, Blair came in finally.

**End of chapter (: enjoy sorry for the late update. Been hectic and yeah**.


	9. We Have to fight our own wars

End of chapter (: enjoy sorry for the late update. Been hectic and yeah.

"Blair, sit down I need to tell you something" Doctor Beardsley said looking at her, she smiled and said, "Ok tell me now" Doctor Beardsley said, "Blair, your twelve weeks and around this time women can miscarry, but it's a warning okay?" Blair nodded and said, "Okay sure listen so that is all?" Doctor Beardsley smiled and said, "Sure you can go" Chuck smiled and said, "Thanks"

Chuck lifted Audrey up and said, "Come on, Blair lets go have lunch", The three of them walked out of the office, and hopped into the Bass limo, as Audrey snuggled up against her mother, and felt the baby kick in her abdomen.

The three of them arrived at the little cafe, they all sat around, Blair wasn't feeling too hungry, "Chuck I'm not to hungry" Chuck looked at Blair and said, "You sure Blair you need to eat" Blair said, "Chuck I am FINE! I am not hungry" Blair said she was feeling really emotional at the moment; Chuck looked at her and said, "You need to eat Blair!" Blair shook her head and said, "No Chuck I will eat if I want to!" she started crying.

Chuck looked at her and said, "Blair, it's alright!" Blair looked at him and said, "No its not you haven't been here for me this whole pregnancy! I don't even know why I have been putting up with you also" she got up from her seat and started to walk away.

Blair picked up her Kate Spade bag and walked away from her daughter and her husband, she opened her cell phone and messaged Serena, _S you at home? I need to talk to you its really important I think me and Chuck are divorcing love B xx _she felt tears sticking on her cheeks, she held her hands on her abdomen, she looked down and sighed she whispered, "Hopefully it will be ok for the both of us"

"BLAIRRRRRRR? BLAIRRRR" Chuck called out, he was walking through Central Park, he was holding Audrey, he was worried about Blair, Audrey was growing tired slowly, it was past her naptime, Blair was missing. Audrey wanted her mother; she loved spending time with Chuck though. "Daddy I want mommy" whimpered Audrey, Chuck looked at his daughter and said, "I miss her too sweetie don't worry we'll find her" Chucks phone then suddenly beeped, "1 messaged received- Serena" _Chuck you have to hurry up, meet me at my penthouse and get here Blair's in trouble, please its an emergency Serena" _

The last words of saying "Blairs in trouble please its an emergency" He knew something was wrong with the Baby, "Audrey, come on its Aunty Serena she knows where mommy is" he said to his daughter, as she slowly fell to asleep on his shoulder.

Chuck finally reached the Palace, as he took the elevator up to Nathanial and Serenas penthouse apartment, he knocked repeatedly on the door, finally Serena opened the door and said, "Chuck, she's here but the doctor has been here also something is wrong" Chuck walked inside, with holding Audrey who was fast asleep, "Seems the bump has grown" Chuck said maliciously. Serena scoffed and said, "Thought you changed Chuck Bass seems not" Chuck looked at her icily and said, "Around some S, not others like you"

Serena said, "Do you want me to put your daughter down?" Chuck looked at her and said, "I suppose you could do that measly task now couldn't you Serena" as Chuck handed his daughter to Serena, Nate came out of the guest bedroom, he saw Chuck and said, "Man I don't think this is the time shes asleep she has had a rough day she needs rest" Chuck raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me I'm not allowed to see my wife Nathanial? After all you finally did end up with the best friend didn't you"

Nate looked at him and said, "Chuck just leave, and leave the comments for the whores you leave on myspace" "Nate its fine I can fight my own battle with my husband" Blair said emerging from the spare bedroom, she wore one of Serenas nightdresses, she looked sick and pale, "Chuck we need to talk privately" Blair said quietly, "You sure it's the right time B?" asked Nate. Chuck looked at him and said, "Nathanial stay out of it!"

Nate looked at his ex girlfriend, and couldn't believe she had put up with Chuck for all these years, Chuck followed Blair into the spare bedroom, as Serena held Audrey and sat down with Audrey resting her head on her auntys lap.

"Chuck I'm so sorry I ran but I couldn't face it anymore, I see your cell phone full of messages saying, "Don't worry I will never tell that's my secret xoxo" and "I'm coming back be ready", whose sending these and I don't think that Audrey and CJ should be growing up in a lifestyle like this" Chuck raised an eyebrow and said, "You really want to know whose sending me these texts? Look under the name- **Whore-Gina**"

Blair said, "Oh god I feel terrible now" Chuck looked at her and said, "Why whats wrong and who is CJ?" Blair looked at Chuck she was holding onto her Erickson Beamon necklace, and said, "Chuck Junior, after the ultrasound appointment I found out we were having a little boy, and well I was running away to get to Serenas and I fell over and it turns out I miscarried" Blair then broke down sobbing. Chuck looked at her and said, "Oh Blair its okay" as Blair started sobbing, onto Chucks shirt.

Chuck looked at her and said, "Come on get dressed and we'll go home?" Blair shook her head and said, "I cannot, I got something for you this afternoon" Blair got her purse and opened it, inside was a separation agreement, "Chuck I've signed it and all you have to do is sign it also and well we separate for a year and then we divorce and then we never see each other again and I want full custody of my daughter I don't trust her around her father" Chuck looked at Blair and said, "Your crazy you leave your daughter with her father for how long and you think oh I cannot raise her!" Blair said, "I do believe that Charles!" Blair got up and took off her Erickson Beamon and gave it to Chuck.

Audrey saw her mother get up and leave, it was the last time she saw her mother.


	10. We get phone calls now do we?

End of chapter; Yeah my laptop is confusing me and playing up and uploading the wrong problems this is the right chapter (: sorry for an inconveniences love L xox

Ooh no More C&B ): well this chapter picks up ten years later, Blair is living in New York still by herself while Chuck has custody of Audrey they live in New York as well, Chuck still sends Blair an on off email about Audrey or a phone call.

"Ms. Waldorf, phone call line one" Jeanie, Blair's assistant said, Blair nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello? Blair Waldorf modelling agency this is Blair", "And you said you would never own a modelling agency you always said models were to anorexic and made girls feel bad about there body!" a voice spoke into the phone.

Blair, laughed and said, "Oh charming Charles isn't it how are you?" Chuck, smiled at her voice and said, "Good, good I'm glad I can make you laugh, well Audrey started at Constance Billards today, got a lot of potential after all her mother was Constance's good girl" Blair smiled as she looked at a photograph of her and Chuck at a wedding, Blair was pregnant with Audrey

Chuck breathed in and out and said, "I haven't told her yet" Blair snapped out of romanticism and said, "Chuck! Shes thirteen she needs to know who her mother is, she's going to be asking questions!" Chuck shrugged and said, "Eh so? She'll be just like her old man, knowing how to charm everyone"

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "Your heinous Chuck, anyway I am coming over tonight for dinner! And you better tell her or else!" Chuck gulped and said, "Fine I'll tell her and send her a car at 6.30 be ready" Blair smiled and said, "Good see you there Charles, pleasure talking you know we never really divorced" Chuck paused and said, "Excuse me?"

Blair smiled and said, "We separated, we never put the paperwork in to divorce" Chuck said, "Oh yeah anyway I have a business meeting with Bart and Nathanial I'll pop in the occasional hi see you tonight" Blair chuckled and said, "Definitely see you" as Blair hung the phone up she sighed and spun around in her chair.

Chuck hung the phone up and bit his lip, His "ex" wife was coming over, he had to tell his daughter who this woman was, why every birthday since her fourth birthday she got a card signed, "

To Dear Audrey Ray,

Have a Happy Birthday

Love always,

Someone Special


End file.
